This invention relates generally to a method of and an apparatus for forming tension springs with German type hook. More particularly, this invention relates to an improvement of machines of a rocker arm type disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 6714/62 and 11306/77 which are capable of forming only tension springs with English type hook. In machines described in the above publications, a wire stock interposed between two feed rolls is fed through a hole formed in a wire guide, and when a forming tool provided on an end of a rocker arm is moved in front of the wire stock thus fed, which rocker arm is governed by a cam to swing at a position offset from the center of the wire guide relative to the wire about an axis transverse to the axis of the wire guide, first hook, body portion and a second hook of a tension spring with hooks on the opposite ends thereof are bent and formed. Thus, during the forming of a single tension spring, a wire stock is continuously fed and the forming tool is intermittently driven. Such operation is repeated for the forming of successive tension springs. However, this type of machine enables forming only tension springs with English type hook.